This invention relates to a magazine for holding and a method of distributing a plurality of road flares.
Conventionally, at an incident, such as a traffic accident, a person distributing road flares grabs a bunch of flares from a shipping/storage container. Typically, flares have a protective cap over the ignition end. The cap also typically functions as an anti-roll device.
Valuable time is taken in removing the protective caps and placing them on the opposite ends of the flare. Carrying the desired number of flares at an incident and lighting and distributing a flare while holding a bunch of flares is difficult and distracting. Fumbling with flares at an incident distracts the distributor from observing potential threats to safety and slows the person from performing other valuable services.
Therefore, there has been a need for a device to aid in distributing road flares.
This invention is a magazine for holding and distributing a plurality of road flares. The magazine has a bottom including downwardly facing sockets for receiving ends of a plurality of road flares and for retaining the received flares against the force of gravity but such that each retained flare may be plucked out by hand for lighting and distribution. A top includes a carrying handle adapted for cradling a lit starter flare such that the flare can be held to the handle by a carrying hand and released as desired by releasing the flare from the carrying hand and tilting the handle. Preferably, the ignition end of the flare is inserted in the socket and a cap and/or anti-roll device is placed on the other end of the flare.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be readily understood when the detailed description thereof is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.